


Back in Time

by Seil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Royalty AU, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seil/pseuds/Seil
Summary: Baekhyun is promised to a woman he doesn't know, and he doesn't love. During the ceremony, he looks for the person he really loves, Chanyeol. And when he finds him, he fears no more.





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marina Castellano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marina+Castellano).



The doors of the Cathedral opened in front of him. He could feel the weight of the manteau that was made for him as a king and of the crown he was wearing, although it wasn't what was weighing him down. Every step towards the altar was so tiring and difficult to take. Even breathing was almost hard, but it seemed no one noticed, as no one seemed to notice his eye bags. Right in front of the altar was the woman who was to be his wife. He knew her name and her fame of "heavenly girl", as much as which was the kingdom he was going to add to his by marrying her. But Baekhyun's eyes, of an almost icy colour, were not looking at her. They were looking in the crowd, searching for a tall redhead. He could see him only when he got to the altar. The Priest started talking, but Baekhyun was distracted, not focusing on his words. Chanyeol was his only thought, everything else didn't matter. He could feel the giant's gaze on him, as if it was some kind of sixth sense, as if he could distinguish his eyes among all the ones that were looking at him

Dawn was breaking, and the first rays of sunlight were entering shyly in the bedroom. Baekhyun woke up, his gray hair messy and his face near to Chanyeol's chest. He stayed silent, hugging the giant's body. All he wanted now was simply not having woken up, for waking up meant that would've been the last night with the only person he truly loved. Baekhyun was still sleepy and would have gladly fallen asleep again. But that would have only shortened the time he still had to feel Chanyeol's skin against his, to memorize how it felt, to impress in his mind that scent he knnew so well, and that he knew he won't be able to feel like that ever again.  
Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching before hugging the silver-haired boy murmuring a sweet «Good morning, Baek». Those simple words almost had Baekhyun crying, but he swallowed the knot he felt in his throat and said back with a smile «Morning, Yoda». He then laughed lightly, trying to keep up an act not to have Chanyeol feel sad too. «It's today, uh?» spoke the redhead. And Baekhyun had an hard time trying not to cry while answering «Yes, it's today... This was our last night. Our last» He remarked the last words, because it was the last of it all. It was the end. A dead end, you could say. «Promise me you'll say yes, Baek» said Chanyeol. If he said no, then it would've all been for nothing. They would have lost each other anyway, because Chanyeol was promised to another woman too, and their marriage would've been the next week. «I promise I'll try as hard as I can» answered the other one, almost dying inside. «Time to go, come on. You have to get prepared.» suggested the tallest, a smile on his face, while pushing the other one to have him stand up. Baekhyun sighed and stood up, rapidly dressing up and going right after towards the door. Chanyeol stopoed him before he could open it though, and with a serious, almost suffering face, said «I love you Baek... I hate we have to do this but... It's for the best. And I only want the best for you» and then delicately kissed Baekhyun on the lips. A bitter kiss, despite how sweet the giant's lips were.

Baekhyun was on top of a tower. He was sure Chanyeol wouldn't have found him there. As usual, they were playing peek-a-boo. They weren't really allowed to, in fact everyone in the castle was probably looking for them, but they didn't mind that. Which 7 years old would have minded? He was almost growing tired of waiting, the wind gently caressing his brown locks. In fact, when the redhead found him, the brunette was about to go looking for him. The tallest had scratch on his hands and cuts all over his clothes, and held something firmly, but since his hands were closed Baekhyun couldn't see what he was holding. «Where did you go, Yeol?» asked the oldest, approaching him a little worried. He knew how strict were the giant's parents «I found a bush and...» started the redhead, opening his hands and revealing blackberries. Baekhyun loved them, but he sighed and chuckled while taking one. «You know your parents are going to be angry at you, right? You silly» said then the brunette. «Yes, I know... But I know you liked blackberries and thought you hid in that bush. But since you weren't there I got some anyway.» Even Baekhyun was surprised at that point. He knew Chanyeol was not really clever, but thinking he would've looked for him in a bush made him laugh a lot. Then, he ate some blackberries. They were a little sour, but sweet over anything else.

A laughter broke the almost surreal silence in that side of the Parks' castle. It was a fragmented, yet really amused "ah ah ah ah". Baekhyun couldn't stop laughing while looking at Chanyeol in the courtyard's fountain, soaking wet from head to toe. It didn't take much effort from the silver-haired boy to have it happen. Just his index repeatedly poking the tallest's chest while faking a jealousy tantrum. And so, the redhead slowly backed up, until he hit the fountain's side and fell into the water. But laughing was a mistake for Baekhyun, because Chanyeol took advantage of it and grabbed the oldest's arm, pulling him in the water with him. Then, Baekhyun stopped laughing and, pouting, said «Yah! Chanyeol, I'm all wet now!» but the giant wasn't listening to him, since he was now laughing. The silver-haired boy couldn't then keep his laughter and burst out laughing with the other one. At least they weren't feeling hot, since that summer was a really hot one. Once he stopped laughing, Chanyeol stood up and lend his hand to Baekhyun in order to help him get up. The oldest took it and got up, but while he was doing so he pulled the giant, who stumbled on his lanky legs and fell again into the water, while Baekhyun was standing out of the fountain, a cunning smile curving his lips.

A twist of his wrist, and Chanyeol's sword fell on the ground, so Baekhyun could easily point his sword at the tallest's neck. It didn't take him much time to do that: around five, maybe ten minutes. Which wasn't exactly his record, but the skills of the redhead in fencing surely had gotten betten compared to when they were younger. «You should be more attentive and ready to react, prince Park Chanyeol.» said the silver-haired boy, chuckling before letting his arm fall along his side with the sword he held in hand. Chanyeol took his sword from the ground and took position for another round. «Again» he simply said in a determined voice. That was probably one of the things Baekhyun liked most in Chanyeol: his determination. He also liked his ears a lot, and how soft his hair was. And how his chest felt like a safe place. Or his laugh, and his clumsiness. Ok, he had no idea what he really liked more than anything else. Probably Chanyeol in his all. Who he was, how he was, and everything. Baekhyun took position, touching the giant's sword with his. Three seconds, and Chanyeol attacked. The shortest had no problems in blocking it and warding it off, before attacking in its turn. It was blocked. They went on like that for some minutes, the clanging of swords the only sound in the empty room. Then, a sword touched the neck of one of the boys. A long arm was holding it. «I won» said Chanyeol panting, a satisfacted smile on his lips. «Yes, you did» said Baekhyun, surprised. On that day, Chanyeol's fifteenth birthday the giant won against the silver-haired boy for the first time in fencing.

Chanyeol was looking for Baekhyun in the Byuns' castle. He had finally got his parents' permission to leave the throne hall and go find Baekhyun. He started searching from the garden, then he went to the shortest's bedroom and to the room where they played together until a couple years ago. He didn't find him anywhere, so he just started shouting his name while walking through the corridors, in hope for him to answer. Sadly, he had no answer. But just as he was about to give up his search and go back to his parents, he heard someone sobbing in a nearby room. So, the giant slowly approached the door from behind which came the sobs. He knocked. The sobbing stopped for some moments, the it started again. So, Chanyeol decided to enter and slowly opened the door. When he saw the crying mess laying in a corner of the room, he opened his eyes wide in horror and surprise. He felt like tearing up, but he told himself to stay strong and approached the boy, getting down in front of him. «B-Baekhyun?» he stuttered. In from of him, clothes ripped and knees pulled to the chest, eyes puffy and red, was Baekhyun. A lock of his hair had became of a color which was near to the white. «Oh my god... What... What happened?!» asked Chanyeol worried, but that only made the shortest cry louder. So, the giant did the only thing he could think of: he leaned forward and hugged Baekhyun to his chest silently, letting him cry as much as he wanted. After half an hour, the oldest was only shook by hiccups every now and then. Someone came to divide them, and took Baekhyun away from Chanyeol, who was being stormed of questions by his parents and Baekhyun's father. The giant started crying a couple moments later. He never forgot how warm Chanyeol's hug felt, and how cold he felt when they divided them. A week later, the servant who raped Baekhyun was hanging from the gallows.

«I bet you're not brave enough to do it!» dared Baekhyun, his face millimeters away from Chanyeol's. He knew the giant wasn't. If there was something sure about Chanyeol, it was his being too "innocent" to do that. «I am!» insisted Chanyeol, and the silver-haired boy argued back «Do it then!». Obviously, the tallest shouted in frustration. He had no intention to do it. It was too much for him. He was really tempted to, and he was to one who came up with the idea, but now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't give up because that was the only chance Baekhyun said he would've given him, and he couldn't bring himself to do it because he was a coward. «Chanyeol...» called him the oldest, and he looked down at him. Before he could utter even only a vocal, he felt soft lips against his. He reddened and felt like his face and ears were burning, and when Baekhyun backed away he wanted to die, expecting some kind of mockery from him. But the only thing he heard was «I love you, Chanyeol» The giant couldn't believe his ears, and stayed silent, eyes open wide and jaw dropped. Then, Baekhyun pouted and said «Yah, aren't you going to answer?» «I-I LOVE YOU TOO» shouted Chanyeol, and that violent reaction made the shortest laugh so hard he fell off the bench they were sitting on. Stars shined brightly that night. The brightest ever since Baekhyun started looking at the stars with Chanyeol at night.

Baekhyun couldn't see clearly, and sounds were almost impossible to distinguish. He resisted until he indistinctly heard the High Priest ask him if he wanted to take the girl he had in front of him as his wife. He felt his mouth dry, and had to put a lot of effort to say «I would... I can't» Then, he turned. He knew where Chanyeol was. He looked that way, and his eyes teared up. His lungs ached, and his head throbbed like someon was trying to open it with a hammer. «You look perfect» he mouthed, before falling on the floor. He wanted to add he loved him. He couldn't. He felt the cold all over his body. Cold was the only thing he felt. They say you don't feel anything when you're dead. So why was he feeling cold? After a minute or so, he felt warm. It remembered him of Chanyeol's hugs. It almost tasted like the blackberries he brought him. Baekhyun wanted to cry. He couldn't anymore. On the other hand, Chanyeol was crying so hard his whole body ached. He never cried so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Oook, so this fanfiction was inspired by a friend who actually gave me the plot, I only rearranged it in a way that suited me better.
> 
> So... THANK YOU MARINAAA


End file.
